


i'm your biggest fan

by neptune (sour_neptune)



Series: steps to: a haikyuu celebrity au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AGAIN :), Actor Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff, Friends as a plot device, Getting Together, I think? She might not be. She does alot plot wise tho., M/M, Oc as a minor character, Streamer Kozume Kenma, but a knock off, everyone else is an actor, iwaoi if you squint, twitter as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_neptune/pseuds/neptune
Summary: steps to get a streamer boy to date you:1. complain about him to your friends2. make a secret stan twitter account for him3. have him find out about said twitter
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: steps to: a haikyuu celebrity au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102163
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	i'm your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> So i have more for my celebrity AU, this time it’s kuroken! The stories in this series can be stand alone, but references to others will probably be thrown in, so if you want to read them feel free! This story is pretty much just fluffy and getting together.  
> All fan accounts are either fake or parodies of actual twitter accounts!  
> Tsu is my OC. She's not specifically important to the plot of any story she’s just here for me to basically put my jokes and such in.  
> FORMATTING NOTE: if a name is normal and the text below is italicized:  
> Name  
>  _Message_  
>  That is a text. But if it has a bold name and the message is normal:  
>  **Name**  
>  Message  
> It is a twitter DM  
> Anyways I don’t have anything else to say right now so enjoy!

_Kodzuken Started Streaming! Join September 29th’s Stream: “Horror RPGs”_

“Kuroo, are you even paying attention?” Yaku impatiently tapped his foot repetitively.

“Huh? Oh um, yeah?” _Oh yeah, real convincing._

“Dumbass, you have an audition in 3 days and you haven’t even started preparing! And you have the gall to wonder why I prefer Tsu over you.“ Yaku slid down in his chair.

“To be fair I prefer Tsu over you, too.” Kuroo lamented, said girl laughed.

“Look, Yaku-san, I get it really,” Tsubaki began leaning up towards her manager.

“Get what? The fact that he’s incapable of paying attention in meetings anymore?”

Tsu looked like she was biting back a smirk, “Exactly! It’s the timing.”

“Is it?” Yaku growled.

“It is?” Kuroo looked astonished. Then it clicked, “IT IS!” Yaku turned towards him.

“I, um, I can’t focus at,” he checked his watch, ”2:02 pm…”

“It’s too early.” Tsu finished, only to be elbowed by Kuroo next to her.

“It’s 2 pm!”

“Exactly!” Yaku and Tsu looked at Kuroo, both wearing contrasting faces, “2 pm is a time that only old men should have to work.”

“Kuroo,” Yaku began, head in his hands, “do you just want to watch your streamer boy?”

_Oh… haha._

Kuroo’s face turned bright red. Tsu fell to the floor from laughing so much.

“Just go.” Yaku sighed. He didn’t have to repeat himself.

As soon as the door had closed Yaku turned to Tsu, “He doesn’t even know the guy, what's so interesting?” She shrugged.

“I don’t know, honestly, I just find it funnier that he had the nerve to say ‘only old men work at 2 pm’ like he isn’t just an old man in a 22 year-old’s body.”

****

#  \--- 

****

_You’re connected to Kodzuken's Stream!  
if you would like to leave press [ i ]_

“- today is round robining some newer RPG’s. Hi guys!” slowly kenma welcomed in the chat to his usual 2 pm stream. A smile blossomed onto Kuroo’s face upon hearing his voice. Hey. He thought, before slightly cringing at himself.

_Kodzuken: “Horror RPGs” (2021/09/29)  
User1486: I LOVE YOU KOZUKEN!!!  
Puddinghead: horror?! you haven’t played horror in forever!!!  
Kyanma: CAN YOU PLAY UNTIL DAWN AGAIN???? PLEASEEEEEE  
Nekoneko: hi  
User 8375: UGH I FORGET HOW CUTE YOU ARE  
Kaashibab: wait wait wait this bg music sounds like Akaashi?!?!!?_

“Nice to see you all active in the chat.” Kenma laughed. “Oh! Some of you noticed. Yes, Akaashi got bored and he made some stream music for me.” He looked at the chat again.

_You: It fits you perfectly_

****

#  \--- 

****

“Why is he so fucking perfect!” Kuroo whined, collapsing on to the meeting table in front of him.

“Kuroo,” Yaku began, eyes glaring at him, “I get it. You like this streamer guy, but can you please stop complaining about how amazing and perfect and hot he is? Especially in meetings?”

Tsu choked down a laugh. Kuroo groaned into the plastic table, “But Yaku! Have you seen him?”

“Do we need to bring back the ‘don’t be gay in meetings’ rule?” Yaku yelled (only half joking).

“Wait there was a rule for that?” Tsu looked at Kuroo, astonished.

“Yes. It was because of Bo. Sue me.” 

“Oh no, that’s fair.”

“Moving on, Kuroo you have an audition in a little under 3 days.”

“Oh, that’s what that meeting was about!”  
Yaku let out an exaggerated sigh, “Yes, it is. The show’s called “Acquaintances” and they specifically called for you.”

“Oh nice. What was it about again?”

“You really didn’t hear anything in that meeting did you?”

“He’s a simp. What do you expect?”

“Who’s side are you on, Tsu!”

“Chaos.”

“ _Moving on,_ the show’s about some shenanigans that take place in young adults lives.”

“Oh so I’m doing a televised version of my life?”

“Practically.”

“Cool I’ll be ready for it.”

Yaku sighed, smiled, and walked out. Kuroo turned to Tsu.

“Tsu~!” He drawled out her name, “Have you-”

“Yes, Kuroo-san I’ve seen your boyfriend. No, I don’t want to hear about him.”

“But who am I supposed to complain to now?”

“I don’t know? Find some of his other fans on twitter or something?”

“I have a verified account I think he’d notice!”

“Then make a new account dumbass!” Tsu looked up from her phone, “ I have to go, Z wants me to get dinner with her and her girlfriend.” She walked out.

_New account? Like a fan-account?_

****

#  \--- 

****

“Okay, Welcome you guys. Group auditions will begin in about an hour, but for the individual auditions, Bokuto Koutorou you’re up first.”

Kuroo’s head jerked up, “Bo!”

Bokuto looked towards Kuroo’s voice, “Kuroo!” 

“Bokuto-san.”

“Right!” Bokuto mouthed ‘Sorry, I’ll talk after.’

Kuroo did a thumbs up and mouthed back ‘Cool.’

 _‘If Bo’s here,’_ he looked around, _‘Who else is.’_

“Kuroo-san?” Kuroo did a 180, in front of him was a shorter boy with blonde hair, a tall man with a steely gaze and a straight face, and flamboyant twink.

“Teru!” He said encompassing the boy in a hug.

“Wow. Nice to see you, too.” Oikawa said, offended, joining the hug.

“He was probably just welcoming Terushima first.” Ushijima stated, also joining the hug.

“That I was Ushi. Good to see you Oiks.” Kuroo laughed, relieving Teru from the hug.

“Woah, Oiks, Ushi, and Teru are here, too?!” Bokuto had burst through the door he’d gone through only five minutes prior.

“Hell yeah!” Teru shouted, jumping into Bokuto’s arms.

****

#  \--- 

****

“Okay, and for our last group of the day,” The assistant, who Kuroo couldn’t remember the name of, looked up at him and the other four around him, “come on over boys.”

“This was definitely planned.” Bo over exaggeratedly whispered to Kuroo.

“Wow, really?” He whispered back, looping an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Last group.” Mr. Assistant said reclaiming his seat next to the director, who Kuroo thinks is named Iwaizumi.

“Thanks Mattsun.” That’s his name! “Okay guys, All we need from you right now is improv.”

“Okay!” All five of them nodded.

“You just fell into a portal to the dog dimension.” Mattsun shouted before being elbowed by Iwaizumi.

Teru jumped into Bokuto’s arms shouting, “Wait, is it safe for work or?”

“Have fun.”

“I’m allergic to dogs!” Teru shouted.

“Puppy!!!!!” Bokuto dropped Teru and fell to his knees pantomiming petting a dog.

“Hello. I am a dog.” Kuroo rolled under Bo’s hands, doing a voice to mimic Ushi. That got the director and his assistant to laugh.

“OMG! This place is totes adorbes! I should add this to my snap!” Ushiwaka squealed in a very preteen girl voice. Everyone in the room (aside from the five actors) cackled.

“Woah, dudes,” Oikawa glanced at Ushi, “ and dudette, I think I did this!”

“Cannabis did not get you here.” Kuroo said, curling up to be on his knees. Once again they laughed.

_We’re doing pretty well._

****

#  \--- 

****

“Th-Thank you for that.” Iwaizumi attempted to catch his breath.

“You’re welcome. Thank you!” They all said once again before Bokuto and Oikawa released their grips on Kuroo’s ankles, making him fall. Terushima rolled off of his perch on Ushijima’s shoulders. 

Kuroo rubbed his head as they walked out, slapping Oikawa and Bo for dropping him. Mattsun followed them out, Iwaizumi not far behind. 

“Thank you all for coming out; callbacks will be in two days. You or your managers will be receiving an email if you need to be there. Now go on!” Iwaizumi shooed them out of the studio jokingly. 

Kuroo collected his belongings and walked out with the boys.

“So we once again have proof that Kuroo is a furry.” Terushima said, obviously holding back a laugh. 

“Yeah, but this time he was acting like Ushijima as a furry!” Bo laughed, launching himself at Kuroo’s back.

“I’m not a fucking furry!”

“You do always play animals, Kuroo. It is a valid hypothesis.”

“Okay, and we’re just gonna ignore your Oikawa impression back there?”

“What!? I do not talk like that! That’s..” Oikawa tailed off his whining. Bokuto was the first to laugh again, causing an avalanche of laughter to roll through the group.

“Hey, since we all got to hang out there, why not keep the party going and get some drinks?” Teru said coming down from his laughter high.

“Teru, babe, it’s like two.” Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s only one-fifty!” 

_One fifty?_

“Sorry guys, I can’t make it,” Kuroo yelled out running towards the car in front of him.

“Hey.” Yaku laughed as Kuroo frantically shoved himself in the seat next to him.

“Hi.”

Yaku looked at the man next to him with extreme amusement.

“Um, what time do you think we’ll make it back to either the office or my place?” Kuroo smiled at the driver in front of him. The man laughed.

“Should be about one fifty-five to your place, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo sighed and smiled, “Okay.”

Yaku was snickering heavily.

****

#  \--- 

****

“Kenma! Why are you still on stream?” Akaashi walked into frame behind Kenma. He leaned down and looked at the computer monitor.

“Why not?” Kenma replied.

“It’s like ni-”

“Fucking Dammit!” Kenma threw his controler to the floor.

“Haha you died,” Akaashi laughed monotone and sarcastically, “Now get off stream.”

“But the lev-”

“Thanks to you guys for watching this stream! I’m forcing Kenma to go eat, shower and fucking sleep-”

“Fuck off, Akaashi! I’m finishing this level!”

“No, you’re eating some goddamn dinner and sleeping.” Akaashi slapped the back of Kenma’s head.

“Ughhhhhh,” Kenma groaned, “fine.”

“Thank you. I’ll get you apple pie.”

“Bet. Say goodbye chat!”

_Kodzuken: “Replaying FNAF” (2021/10/03)  
Kozume_files: AHHHHH THANK YOU FOR THIS LONG STREAM KENMA BYEEEEE  
Kenma-kithes: KENMAAAAAA GO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF PLEASEEEEE  
Kodzuzu: HIIII AKAASHIIIII  
User1486: I LOVE YOU KOZUKEN!!!  
Puddinghead: BYE STREEEEAM  
Kyanma: AHHHH GOODNIGHT KODZUKENNY  
Nekoneko: GOODNIGHT STREAM  
User 8375: aww only 5 hours :(  
Kaashibab: THANK YOU FOR THE LONG STREAM KENMAAAA  
Akaashi_love_Bot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AKAASHIIIIIIIIIII HIIIIIIIIII_

_Stream Disconnected_

Kuroo laughed with a dorky smile on his face. He internally cringed at how much of a teenage girl he was being. He screamed into the pillow that was hugged to his chest. _I wanna complain._ He picked up his phone.

probably a furry ngl  
_tsuuuuuu_

ahaha u so smexy  
_no._

probably a furry ngl  
_but he’s just so_

ahaha u so smexy  
_go talk to your other actor bitches  
or make a fucking fan account_

Way to help out Tsu. Although maybe this is fair. All of his “actor bitches” also experience the feelings of the homosexual, so they are bound to understand his own better.

probably a furry ngl  
_guyyyyys_

twink ✨  
_what? it’s 930_

ushi-bud  
_What is it Kuroo?_

probably a furry ngl  
_i’m so gaaaaaay_

**…**

twink ✨  
_you really sent him to us_

ahaha u so smexy  
_yup_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_lmao rip_

**...**

brokuto  
_broooo  
same_

frick boi  
_ayyyeee  
aren’t we all?_

twink ✨  
_wait wait wait  
is this about that camboy?_

probably a furry ngl  
_NO NO NO  
NOT CAM BOY  
STREAMER BOY  
ALSO HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?  
IVE NEVER MENTIONED HIM TO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS_

ushi-bud  
_I think you were right Oikawa_

twink ✨  
_me too_

brokuto  
_oooooo  
doesn’t he work with that akashi music boy?_

probably a furry ngl  
_Yea that’s his roommate_

frick boi  
_No no  
one gay at a time._

probably a furry ngl  
_guyyyyys i just wanna rant_

frick boi  
_then go talk to the wall_

brokuto  
_DO I GET TO GO FIRST_

twink ✨  
_then go ahead bokuto_

brokuto  
_YAYYYYYYY  
OKAY SO_

ushi-bud has muted this group chat!  
twink ✨ has muted this group chat!  
frick- boi has muted this group chat!

 _UGHHHHHHHHHHHH._ Kuroo sighed again extremely heavily. He struck out two for two. He had one option. _I’m not gonna make a fucking fan account Tsu._

Not to spoil this, but he did in fact make a “fucking fan account.”

Kuroo threw his head into the pillows on his bed. He opened twitter.

_create new account +_

_@kodzukitty Welcome to Twitter!_

****

#  \--- 

****

“Good to see you guys again.” Kuroo said happily, plopping down into a chair next to Oikawa.

“You too.” Oikawa laughed at his friend's smitten look.

“You did not simp in the group chat. What happened?” Ushijima asked across from Kuroo.

“Oh, uh, Tsu had a change of heart and let me rant to her.”

Ushijima nodded, understanding.

“Woah,” Bokuto sat, confused by his phone, “have any of you seen Twitter?”

“No, why?” Teru asked, sliding next to him, “Holy shit!”

“Oh my god, what is it?” Oikawa exclaimed while exasperatedly leaning onto Kuroo.

“So you know that Sakusa guy?” Teru asked, still looking bug eyed at Bokuto’s phone. 

“Yeah the one dating Atsu-chan.” Oikawa replied immediately bored by the conversation.

“He’s a good actor as well, Oikawa. In fact he was at the audition a couple days ago.” Ushijima also replied.

“Wait! We could’ve worked with Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

Kuroo sighed annoyed, “Apparently. What was it you two were so exuberant about?”

“Right, right, so according to Twitter, he and his boyfriend split.”

“Wait what?” Oikawa yelled, suddenly gaining new interest.

“Did not expect that.” Kuroo said dumbfounded.

“I hope they both are okay.” Ushijima nodded solemnly.

“Damn, they were one of the few couples I had faith in.” Teru sighed.

“I wonder if he was supposed to be here today and just decided not to come.” Kuroo wondered aloud.

“I overheard Mattsun saying there were supposed to be thirty people here today, and I’ve only seen twenty-nine, so possibly.” Oikawa stated. 

The crowd from the auditions had dwindled down significantly from the original three-hundred fifty people to the Oikawa counted twenty-nine. 

“Welcome back, gentlemen!” Mattsun was back in front of all the men, “So, for this callback we are just going to have you read some from our pilot-”

“But first, I think we should talk to you about what this show is.” Iwaizumi sat down in a chair next to Matsukawa. All of the auditionees looked at him focused.

“The idea is that we have is: a group of five aquaintences meeting suddenly through a workplace allegation. There’s the two best friends who are rarely seen without one another, the office flirt, an incredibly underpaid ‘dad friend’, and an egotistical prick. The show will simply follow their adventures through the office. We’ve been planning to have some musicians come in to play side characters, but obviously nothing has been set in stone,” Iwaizumi concluded his spiel, “so, if you will all follow me in here, we can begin.”

The men all followed Iwaizumi and Mattsun to the spacious audition room. And it did indeed begin. Hundreds of groups went up, read the scenes, and returned to their seat.

About five hours after the official start the last group reclaimed their seats. 

“Okay!” Iwaizumi stood up happily, “Well done all of you! Once again the casting information will be sent out hopefully soon, and that will be to your managers or yourselves. Thank you for coming out! Good Afternoon.”

“I think we all nailed that personally!” Teru exclaimed excitedly.

“Not to be too egotistical, but seriously, it’s like they created the characters after us.” Oikawa bragged.

“Don’t get cocky you two. We might fit the archetypes, but it all comes down to our performances today and the other day.”

“Ushiwaka’s right guys, we rocked the hell out of that in our eyes, but it all comes down to Iwaizumi and his team.” Kuroo laughed. 

“But we did amazing!” Bokuto smiled extremely proud.

“Yes we did Bo. Yes we did.” Kuroo chuckled.

****

#  \--- 

****

“So, according to Akaashi, I have to ‘take a break from playing games’ because ‘our neighbor’s think I'm a murderer with how often I yell at them.’ Which i think is pure bullshit, but who knows.” Kenma laughed slightly. 

“And because of all that, this is just gonna be a chatting stream so feel free to ask questions or say something.”

_You're Streaming: “sit and chat with me” (2021/10/16)  
Kozume_files: OMG it’s so fun to have a chat stream!  
Kenma-kithes: What’s your favorite game?_

“Oh, I’ve had this question hundreds of times and I don’t think I’ve ever had a good answer, or any answer. I just like games. Like, RPGs are up there definitely, but no particular one off the top of my head. I really need to get a better answer for that.”

_Akaashi_love_Bot: How did you meet Akaashi?_

“We met at a simps anonymous meeting.” Kenma stared at his camera for a couple seconds.  
“I’m kidding, mostly, We really just met back in highschool, we had nothing in common really, but we just liked each other's vibes, I guess?”

_Kodzuzu: AHHHHHWKJEFBEHJVB I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MARRY ME  
Kodzukitty: Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_

Kenma laughed slightly, “Um, that’s an interesting question, I gotta say maybe like.” He paused to think. The first person he thought of was his celebrity crush, but knew better than to say that, his fans already seemed to tourcher him enough about his less than platonic crush on actor, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“I don’t know, maybe Notch or something? Some game designer I could ask questions to. I’m not the most social person, so I don’t think I’d want anyone to meet me for dinner I didn’t know well.”

About an hour passed, Kenma was contently sitting in his chair answering any question he wanted. 

_Kaashibab: Are you single or do you have a girlfriend?_

He chuckled, “I’m single, but I am in no way looking for a _girl_ friend.”

_Puddinghead: this man is literally openly gay. of course he doesn’t have a gfriend  
Kyanma: ahaha poggers  
NekoNeko: shoot the baby  
Kodzukitty: If there was an Olympics for everyday activities, what activity would you have a good chance at winning a medal in?_

Once again, Kenma gave a half-assed laugh, **this guy again huh, nice** “Another interesting question. I’d say my extreme talent is probably just procrastination. It takes so much effort from myself and other people to do anything besides, like, stream.” Kenma smiled as he ended the question. He continued answering a question or two, sometimes going off on a tangent about God knows until around three-thirty.

“Okay, so I think that’s all the questions I’ll answer tonight. I have an allegation in like an hour so I have to go. See you all tomorrow, 2 pm, like always,” He let out a slight laugh, “ I hope you all have a nice night, Thank you so much for supporting me and the stream. Goodbye.” He hit the end stream button.

Akaashi was stifling a chuckle. 

“When the fuck did you get there?” Kenma gasped out.

“Since the olympic question. Kodzukitty huh? You're fans never cease to amaze me with their names.”

“Dude, that was like twenty minutes ago. Also, kodzukitty is nowhere near as bad as the random body parts.”

“Wow, the disrespect you show to Kenma’s left toe is immeasurable.”

Both men laughed.

“Honestly, though the questions they asked you, kodzukitty not your toe, they seemed like first date questions. Kind of funny honestly.”

“Is that why you were trying not to laugh?”  
“Precisely why,” Akaashi giggled again, “why did you end that early by the way? It’s only been about an hour and a half; that’s laughable for you.”

“I knew you were back, and you brought food.”

“That I did, come on.” Akaashi backed out of the room to the kitchen, Kenma following close behind.

“I get to pick what we watch, by the way.”

“What? How is that fair?”

“You got to pick the food, and besides, I really don’t want to watch another Bokuto Kotarou show.”

“Jokes on you there aren’t any new ones!”

“God you're a simp.”

“You can’t talk, Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Shut the fuck up! I hate you.”

****

#  \--- 

****

**t @kodzukitty**  
MBNVOUSH OKJFVM IUJEHRB VUIJYVNF  
**7🗨️ 12⟲ 39♡  
**

> **  
> cam @nekoneko**  
>  I felt that bro  
>  **1🗨️ 3⟲ 16♡**
> 
> **annie @kyanma**  
>  Is this about you flirting with kenma all stream? bc if so good  
>  **3🗨️ 7⟲ 27♡  
>  **

**  
kimi @kodzuzu**  
ayo @kodzukitty what was it with you and OBVIOUSLY flirting with kenma in tonights stream?  
 **9🗨️ 14⟲ 58♡  
**

> **  
> t @kodzukitty**  
>  LOOK HE’S JUST SO **[lovingly crying reaction image attached]  
>  3🗨️ 8⟲ 42♡  
>  **

**  
mei @kaashibab**  
real time pictures of @kodzukitty during the stream **[two images attached. one is a crying cat. the other is a screenshot of a google search for 36 questions to make someone fall in love.]  
12🗨️ 27⟲ 69♡**

 **toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
lets be fair ok? t was being brave as fuck by just lowkey shooting his shot. Give him some rights! #kenmasimpsdeserverights  
**5🗨️ 21⟲ 52♡**

 **t @kodzukitty**  
WARNING: GAY ON TL  
-  
HE FUCKING GIGGLED AT BOTH QUESTIONS I ASKED HIM!?@!?!?!? I LOVE SMMMMMM AND IN SOEM WIOLD I ACTULLY HAV A SHOT WITH HIMMMMMM!!!! I SHOULD NOT BE THIS HAPPY STOPPPPPP  
**10🗨️ 35⟲ 61♡**

**t @kodzukitty**  
_following: 347 followers: 124_

****

#  \--- 

****

“Kuroo!” Yaku knocked on the door as he walked in.

“Hello to you, too, Yaku.” Kuro rolled his eyes and turned to face Yaku.

“I just figured I’d let you know that I just got an email from Iwaizumi.”

“So I got it?”

Yaku sighed, “Yes, but guess who else did.”

Kuroo’s interest suddenly peaked, “Ooh, ooh, did Bo? Teru? Ushi? Oiks? There’s no way all of us got it. Or did we?” 

“All five of you.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“They’re planning on doing a cast reveal right after the pilot is filmed next week, so make sure you’re ready.”

“Wait, wait, the pilot’s filmed next week? That’s it, no warning?”

“Yeah. If you want to be really specific it starts tomorrow.”

“Jesus.”

“Well congrats, I’ll see you in like a week.”

“Where are you going?”

“Agency needs me for scouting next week.”

“Ew, have fun.”

Yaku laughed, “I will.” And he walked out.

****

#  \--- 

****

**kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo**  
so….. i’m in a new show **[attached is 2 pictures. The first has Kuroo, Bokuto, Ushijima, Oikawa, and Terushima crammed onto a yellow office couch. Bokuto has a giant smile and his and Kuroo’s dress pants appear to have been burned to the knee. Kuroo is leaning sideways off the couch, laughing. Ushijima looks exhausted in the middle, he has a pile of the stuff inside a fire extinguisher on top of his head. Oikawa is screaming and has his knees curled up to his chest. He’s waving at his hair which isn’t burned in the slightest, but Oikawa. Terushima is doing a model face and posing with the fire extinguisher; he has ash on his face. Above all of them ‘Acquaintances’ is written in white on a black background. The next picture is just Kuroo in his office wear. Above him it says ‘Kuroo Tetsurou is Ishikawa Fudo.’]  
27.4k🗨️ 152.7k⟲ 589k♡**

 **BOKUTO!!!! ☑ @bo_ko**  
NEW SHOW!!! **[the first image from kuroo’s post. The second has Bokuto also in his office wear. Above him it says ‘Bokuto Koutarou is Kubo Genki.’]  
29k🗨️ 214.9k⟲ 631.5k♡**

 **Ushijima ☑ @ushiwaka**  
I'm in a new show. **[Same 1st pic. Second is Ushijima in his business attire. Above him it reads ‘Ushijima Wakatoshi is Nakamura Hiroshi.’]  
32.7k🗨️ 407.9k⟲ 714.2k♡**

 **terushima ☑ @teru_yuu**  
new show, who dis? **[Same 1st pic. Second is Terushima in office wear. Above is ‘Terushima Yuuji is Ikeda Nen.]  
22.4l🗨️ 131.3k⟲ 514k♡**

 **oikawa toru <3 ☑ @oikawatoru**  
New show with some amazing people~ **[Same 1st picture. Next is Oikawa in business wear (shocking I know). Above him ie says ‘Oikawa Toru is Ono Ryo.’]  
47.1k🗨️ 532k⟲ 932.6k♡**

“Kenma!” Akaashi burst into Kenma’s room frantically.

“What?” Kenma groggily rolled toward the door.

“There’s a new show-”

“I don’t care about Bokuto TV shows! How many times do I have to tell you.”

“So you won’t watch it with me.”

“Nope.”

“Fine I guess I’ll just watch Acquaintances alone for the next 8 months.”

That woke Kenma up, “Acquaintances? Like the show Kuroo said he was auditioning for on Twitter two weeks ago? The one with your boyfriend?”

Akaashi flipped him off, “Not my boyfriend and yes.”

Kenma reached for his phone. Immediately, he noticed his fans spamming him in quote retweets.

 **cam @nekoneko**  
@kodzuken @keiji_akaashi a new boyfriend show for y’all <3  
**[Kuroo’s tweet is quoted]  
29🗨️ 122⟲ 263♡**

 **annie @kyanma**  
simp hours for @kodzuken  
**[Kuroo’s tweet is quoted]  
8🗨️ 18⟲ 93♡**

 **kimi @kodzuzu**  
what are y’all gonna do @keiji_akaashi @kodzuken  
**[Bokuto’s Tweet is quoted]  
7🗨️ 29⟲ 87♡**

 **t @kodzukitty**  
wait wait wait (remember I’m new here) why are we spamming kenma in the A/cquaintances promos?  
**8🗨️ 4⟲ 71♡  
**

> **  
> mei @kaashibab**  
>  Wait did you miss the stream where kenny boy and kaashi babe revealed their celeb crushes?  
>  **1🗨️ ⟲ 42♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> t @kodzukitty**  
>  their what nows?!  
>  **1🗨️ ⟲ 31♡  
>  **
>>
>>> **  
> toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
>  Yup their simps for k/uroo t/etsurou and b/okuto k/outarou  
>  **0🗨️ 5⟲ 37♡**  
> 

probably a furry ngl  
 _JEHRVIURTHVO  
TSU PLS I NEED TO TALK 2 U_

ahaha u so smexy  
_jesus fuck  
What do you want?_

probably a furry ngl  
_**[1 screenshot]**_

ahaha u so smexy  
_PFFFF  
YOU ACTUALLY MADE ONE?!_

probably a furry ngl  
_NOT THE POIUNT  
IM HIS CRUSH  
HUH_

ahaha u so smexy  
_1) you're his celebrity crush, does not mean he wants to date you_

probably a furry ngl  
_rude_

ahaha u so smexy  
_2) if you wanna shoot your shot why not follow him on main or smth_

probably a furry ngl  
_wait  
you have a point  
thank you tsu!!!!  
i owe you my life_

ahaha u so smexy  
_god the drama  
ur worse than oiks_

_kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo started following you!_

**kenma ☑ @kodzuken**  
AJDSGWIRJGM0VOVLSVHWD IUWEHNYVGT9IOWUMJ NBSIFV  
**14k🗨️ 152.6k⟲ 489.5k♡  
**

> **  
> Akaashi ☑ @keiji_akaashi**  
>  am i allowed to ask?  
>  **2k🗨️ 47.1k⟲ 243k♡**  
> 

****

# \---

****

ahaha u so smexy  
. _YALL  
KUROO ACTUALLY MADE A KENMA SIMP ACCOUNT _

twink ✨  
_NOOOO  
WHAT’S IT CALLED!!!!_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_BRUUUUH  
he also just followed kenma on twitter  
he is PANICKING _

ahaha u so smexy  
_dumbass  
also its @kodzukitty  
fucking simp_

twink ✨  
_ugh  
#bansimps2021_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_NO  
THAT’S NOT THE ACCOUNT_

ahaha u so smexy  
_wait why not?_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_HE WAS FLIRTING WITH KENMA DURING HIS WHOLE STREAM_

twink ✨  
_oh fuck no_

****

#  \--- 

****

“Cut!” Iwaizumi yells, “That should be the last of this episode boys!”

“So…” Teru prompted.

“That’s a wrap, but-” 

Whoops and hollers rang out through the crowd of boys. They celebrated like they were graduating, going by and high-fiving as if they wouldn’t see each other the next week.

“But! We need you guys to stay behind so we can discuss some hopeful soon to be co-stars. Okay?”

A sigh, “Oh-kay.” All of the boys once again grimaced.

“Come on you fucking children.”

“If we’re your children does that mean we can call you daddy, Iwaizumi-san?” Teru was the one to ask it. Hearty chuckles rang through the boys and Iwaizumi groaned in extreme displeasure.

“No you cannot.”

“But daddy!” Oikawa drew out the cursed name through his cackling.

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa!” He yelled as they sat down in a random conference room, “Moving on from that,” He cast a look at each boy individually, “we’ve been planning to get some more actors, musicians, and internet personalities in on the show, so we were wondering if any of you have input.”

Once again, they all erupted into theatrics. Iwaizumi really should’ve known better. Bokuto, Terushima, and Oikawa started yelling over each other to the point no one else in the room could hear.

“Can you three shut up?” Kuroo yelled.

“One at a time. Please.” A different director's assistant, not Matsukawa, pleaded.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!” Bokuto chanted.

“Okay, Bo. I think they got it.” Kuroo laughed at his friend.

“Daichi Sawamura! I need to see the thighs in person!” Teru yelled.

“Hinata Shoyo!” Oikawa said dreamily, Iwaizumi gave that a weird look, “Ooh! Or Atsu-chan?”

The assistant gave a slightly confused look, “Miya Atsumu?”

Oikawa nodded.

“That might be difficult to get.” Iwaizumi said, from next to Kuroo.

“Ushijima-san?” The assistant asked.

“I would say Sakusa Kiyoomi, but the fact we might have Miya-kun, and because of recent events, I don’t know if that's best.”

The room shared an awkward chuckle.

“Kuroo? You have any idea?” Iwaizumi asked, turning towards the man.

“Um, you said internet personalities, too, right?” he nodded, “Well, there’s this streamer, Kodzuken, he might work well here.” Kuroo heard Oikawa laugh. Like he has any right. 

“Oh, and I’ll just throw Tsu in the mix because that’d be...” He trails off looking for the word, eventually giving up.

The room, once again, laughs.

“Okay, so, does this list look good?” The assistant slid her notepad over to Iwaizumi. Kuroo peaked over his shoulder.

_Possible Cameos ([2021/ 11/04])  
Akaashi Keiji (Bokuto-san might kill us if we don’t)  
Sawamura Daichi  
Hinata Shoyo  
Miya Atsumu *  
Sakusa Kiyoomi *  
Kodzuken (?, Internet Streamer)  
Ito Tsubaki_

Holy fuck, he made the list.

****

#  \--- 

****

**@kodzukitty**  
ughhhhhhhhh ive been so busy working ive missed streams for like a week :(((((  
**7🗨️ 9⟲ 32♡  
**

> **  
> toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
>  wait dude whats ur job again  
>  **1🗨️ 2⟲ 9♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> t @kodzukitty**  
>  im an accountant  
>  **🗨️ 3⟲ 7♡  
>  **

****

**mei @kaashibab**  
ive connected the dots **[attached is a screenshot of kodzukitty’s tweet, a screenshot of a tiktok with kuroo and subtitles from the “i’m an accountant” tiktok.]  
9🗨️ 32⟲ 98♡  
**

> **  
> cam @nekoneko**  
>  you didn’t connect shit  
>  **1🗨️ 2⟲ 14♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> mei @kaashibabe**  
>  ive connected them.  
>  **🗨️ 1⟲ 8♡  
>  **

**  
annie @kyanma**  
LMAOOOO IMAGINE IF T WAS ACTUALLY KUROO I WOULD DIE  
 **2🗨️ 6⟲ 21♡  
**

>  **  
> kimi @kodzuzu**  
>  didnt kuroo follow kenma recently?  
>  **1🗨️ 8⟲ 18♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> annie @kyanma**  
>  *le gasp* @kodzukitty got anything to say? hmmmm  
>  **🗨️ 4⟲ 14♡**  
> 

probably a furry ngl  
 _fuck  
I fucked up XD_

ahaha u so smexy  
_oh god  
what did you do?  
do i need to find a shovel again?  
do you still have physical blood on you're hands?  
were you wearing gloves?_

probably a furry ngl  
_i didnt kill anything this time!  
and it was one dog, one time why are you acting like this is normal?_

ahaha u so smexy  
_no off topic questions  
because i don't want to  
no, no, permission denied  
you have been stopped.  
so anyways what did you do?_

probably a furry ngl  
_i might've almost accidentally revealed myself on my simp/stan account..._

ahaha u so smexy  
_oh my god you fucking idiot  
what did you say?_

probably a furry ngl  
_**[sent (2) screenshots]**_

ahaha u so smexy  
_dude...  
just say you're a small town actor and make fun of them for thinking you're as “hot” as kuroo?_

probably a furry ngl  
_you really took the time to put quotes around hot  
but fine_

 **t @kodzukitty**  
LMAO NOT Y’ALL THINKING I COULD BE KUROO. LIKE THANK YOU FOR THINKING I LOOK ANYTHING LIKE THAT BUT OMG NO i’m just a small town actor okay and i'm not supposed to talk about the play im doing ok?  
**13🗨️ 50⟲ 183♡  
**

> **  
> annie @kyanma**  
>  … @tetsu_kuroo  
>  **3🗨️ 5⟲ 20♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> t@kodzukitty**  
>  staphhhhh  
>  **🗨️ 2⟲ 7♡  
>  **

**  
kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo (32) notifications**

_you were tagged in @kodzukitty’s tweet! (x30)_

**kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo**  
@kodzuken why are ur fans tagging me on their moots accounts?  
**30🗨️ 5.7k⟲ 23k♡**

ahaha u so smexy  
_dumbass_

>   
>  **kenma ☑ @kodzuken**  
>  omg i’m so sorry. what acc is it?  
>  **21🗨️ 3.1k⟲ 10.4k♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo**  
>  @kodzukitty  
>  **7🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 9.4k♡  
>  **

**  
toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
BRUUUUHHHH NOT T GETTING TAGGED BY KUROO  
 **10🗨️ 22⟲ 49♡  
**

> **  
> mei @kaashibab**  
>  THIS MY SINCERE APOLOGY TO KUROO TETSUROU I AM SO SORRY WE TAGGED YOU IN OUR BS  
>  **3🗨️ 27⟲ 55♡  
>  **

**  
cam @nekoneko**  
NOOOOO T I’M SO SORRY  
 **1🗨️ 4⟲ 36♡**

 **annie @kyanma**  
@kodzukitty i’m so incredibly sorry  
**4🗨️ 87⟲ 205♡  
**

> **  
> kimi @kodzuzu**  
>  you did this, accept it.  
>  **2🗨️ 15⟲ 41♡**  
> 

****

# \---

****

**Where have I seen Kodzukitty before?** Kenma tapped on the tag in Kuroo’s tweet. His heart was still heavily palpitating in his chest. **My fans spammed Kuroo.**

 **t @kodzukitty**  
he/him | in love with kozume kenma | GUYS IM NOT KUROO STOP  
_following 359 followers: 1,017_

**My fans spammed Kuroo because they think he runs a fan account for me.**

Kenma was shell shocked. He’d woken up to a text from his manager saying that ‘Acquaintances’ wanted him to guest-star. Then he got tagged in a tweet by Kuroo Tetsurou himself. Surely, there had to be a correlation. **Surely.**

Kenma was panicking, and this poor fan account was stuck in the middle of his dilemma.

Kenma read over the name again slightly wracking his brain to figure out who this account even was. Then he remembered his and Akaashi's talk earlier this month. He was the fan account obviously flirting with him on stream. **Oh my God.**

 **@kodzukitty  
kenma ☑ @kodzuken** _started following you!_

 **t @kodzukitty**  
holy shit  
**5🗨️ 22⟲ 86♡**

****

#  \--- 

****

“You followed a fan account huh?” Akaashi asked, throwing his head over the arm of the couch.

“I did it out of pity.” Kenma said plainly as he walked by him to sit down.

“Kenma, there is absolutely no pity in your heart.” Akaashi replied leaning back up to look at him.

“Wow.”

“Did I lie?”

“No, but wow.”

“Whatever. What account was it anyways.”

“You know that one that was flirting with me on stream a couple weeks ago?”

Akaashi immediately began cackling.

“Shut up, would you?”

“Sorry it’s just…” Akaashi trailed off.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Sure” Kenma rolled his eyes. Akaashi sat up to jokingly slap his arm.

“So did you decide whether or not to take the show opportunity?”

“I think I will. I mean It’s not like it’ll hurt me any.’

“You know now something bad's gonna happen.”

“Yeah, I really just jinxed myself.” They both laughed.

“It won’t be that bad though, genuinely. Who knows maybe you’ll even come back with something.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

****

#  \--- 

****

“Episode three, boys!” Bokuto yelled, hauling an arm over Kuroo’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi laughed, "Welcome back, boys." 

Each one gave a nod.

"So, since our meeting last week we have reached out to the people, and this week we plan on having Kuroo's choice. Kozuken?"

_Holy Shit.  
No.  
Oh god._

Oikawa distinctly chuckled behind Kuroo.

"He should already be in the office for the table read so let's go boys."

They all nodded and followed behind.

"Hi there, Kozume-kun! Nice to meet you! I'm Bokuto Koutarou! This is Oikawa Tooru, This is Terushima Yuuji, this is-" 

"Bokuto, let them introduce themselves."

“Oh! Right!” 

Oikawa laughed a little, “Yoohoo! I’m Oikawa Toru as Bokuto mentioned.” He shot said man a glare.

“Terushima Yuuji, You can call me Teru though!”

“Hello. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“But you can just call him Ushiwaka!” Bokuto interjected, not before getting a look from Iwaizumi.

Kuroo bit back his nervous laugh. Relax. _Relax._ Just introduce yourself casually.

“And I’m- uh…” _You did not just forget your name_ , “Ah! Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

_Nailed it._

Kenma laughed slightly. _Oh my GOD!_

“I’m Kozume Kenma, or Kodzuken as the internet knows me. You can all just call me Kenma.”

“We’ve heard alot about you Kenma-chan! _Kuroo_ never seems to shut up about you.” Oikawa smiled innocently.

_The bitch._

Kenma flushed lightly at that.  
“Oh yeah! It was his idea to recruit you for the show, too!” 

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

“Not that we didn’t want you here, too though! We each got to choose some people though and Kuroo seemed very adamant on getting you on set.”

 _Bo. Shut up. Please_.

Kuro desperately turned toward the door, “Hey, Iwaizumi, where are the scripts?”

****

#  \--- 

****

The door suddenly slammed closed to Kenma’s hotel room. Kenma himself was rustling through his pocket, grabbing his phone, and calling Akaashi.

“Oh boy.” Was the first thing heard when the call connected.

“I don’t know how to begin.” 

“Hell if I know. What about how they introduced themselves or something.”

“Okay, Okay. So your boyfriend started introducing all of them. Then the director made them actually introduce themselves and right before the actual table read Oikawa and Bokuto were talking about how Kuroo always talks about me!? And he was my recommendation for the show? I don't know what to do Akaashi! He, like, changed the subject after that and looked like he was blushing!” 

“Sounds to me like we’ve got a case of a good old fashioned lover boy.”

“Shut up! There’s no way he likes me like that.”

“You can’t be that dense can you?” 

“I am choosing not to look into these things while on set.”

“Speaking of, what’s the episode about?”

“...”

“Kenma. What’s it about?”

“I..”

“You what?” mirth started gathering in Akaashi’s voice.

“I-may-or-may-not-play-kuroo’s-love-interest-for-the-episode.”

“A little slower.”

Kenma let out a deep sigh into the pillow on the bed, “I play Kuroo’s love interest.”

Cackles emerged from the other end of the line.

“Shut the fuck up! It’s only for like a two minute scene at the end of the episode! The rest of it I’m just like a worker.”

“I...I can’t! It’s too- Oh my god- It’s too great.”

“You're lucky I’m not there to beat your ass.”

****

#  \--- 

****

“Our last day of filming guys!”

Cheers circled Iwaizumi as he announced that.

“Also, Our last scene!” Bokuto yelled equally as excited.

Iwaizumi laughed, “All I need is Kuroo and Kenma by the water cooler.”

“Got it!” Kuroo said, turning to Kenma, “You ready?”

“Uh, yeah. I hope so.”

“You’ll do great! Come on.” He grabbed his wrist and led him to the set.

Somewhere in the distance Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I expect you guys to just do what’s best for the characters. And remember, the more awkward the better.”

“Right!” Both boys said.

“three...two...one...Action!”

“Uh, Kame-kun! It’s nice to see you! What’re you doing here?” Kuroo, in character as Fudo, walked over to Kenma, in character as Sakuma Kame, at the water cooler.

Kame gave a weird look, “I’m just… getting water.” He gestured to the plastic cup in his hand.

“Oh right! That makes sense.” Fudo gave an awkward laugh.

“So, what’re you doing here?” Kame looked over to Fudo. 

Fudo looked at his hands and realized he forgot to grab a cup for water.

“Guess I came here to talk to you.”

Kame blushed profusely, “Oh.”

“Yep.” Fudo quickly mimicked Kame’s face.

“Well, I gotta get back to my desk-”

“No!”

“What?”

“I mean…” Fudo was staring at Kame with confusion equal to his. 

“Spit it out Fudo.”

“Are you busy? Like, Friday night?”

“I don’t think so,” Kame walked back over to Fudo, “Why?”

Fudo smiled, “Did you maybe wanna get dinner? The two of us.”

“Like a date?”

The smile fell, “No! Well I mean maybe? Only if you want it to be! It really doesn’t have to be if you're not comfortable with it! I know going out really isn’t-”

Kame leaned over and gently slapped his cheek. 

“Ow.”

“Pick me up at seven. Okay?”

“Okay!” 

“Cut!”

****

#  \--- 

****

ahaha u so smexy  
_the gay is at this again.  
help me._

twink  
_oh no  
im so sorry  
its not like i have to work with them BOTH_

ahaha u so smexy  
_shove it kawa_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_you can tell me.  
kenma just called me about kuroo.  
again. _

ahaha u so smexy  
_can i call them out pls  
ive been sitting on their bullshit for like 8 months_

yes, i am in fact a god  
_itll be ur funeral tsu  
go ahead_

ahaha u so smexy  
_yaaaaay  
thank u kaashi!!!_

****

#  \--- 

****

**annie @kyanma**  
i feel like we need to talk about this.@tsutsu **[attached is a tiktok of Tsu with what looks like an impression of Kuroo’s bedhead. She’s dramatically singing along to “Fallin’ for ya” from Teen Beach Movie.]  
71🗨️ 142⟲ 631♡  
**

> **  
> kimi @kodzuzu**  
>  did she? is she calling out? i- @tsutsu  
>  **2🗨️ 21⟲ 79♡**
> 
>  **cam @nekoneko**  
>  YOU FORGOT THE CAPTION!!! **[attached is a screenshot of the tiktok on the app. the caption reads #kuro***]  
>  9🗨️ 92⟲ 242♡  
>  **
>
>> **  
> annie @kyanma**  
>  @tsutsu explain!!!!  
>  **🗨️ 9⟲ 37♡  
>  **

**  
toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
@tsutsu WHO’S IT ABOUT?!!!  
 **19🗨️ 53⟲ 449♡  
**

> **  
> mei @kaashibab**  
>  @tsutsu TELL USSSSSSS  
>  **2🗨️ 21⟲ 63♡  
>  **

**  
tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
@kodzuken hi :)  
 **29.8k🗨️ 351.6k⟲ 702.1k♡  
**

> **  
> t @kodzukitty**  
>  no. No. Stop! STOP IT!!! TSU YOU FUCKING BITCH DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD!  
>  **89🗨️ 104⟲ 872♡**  
> 

_Fuck._

> >   
>  **tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
>  Okay twitter user @kodzukitty , whom i do not know, i will stop.  
>  **203🗨️ 30k⟲ 400.4k♡**  
> 

_Shit._

 **tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
@keiji_akaashi how’s your oblivious gay? is he doing well? mine just used the wrong account to yell at me.  
**91.1k🗨️ 347.8k⟲ 804.3k♡  
**

> **  
> mei @kaashibab**  
>  nani???? what’s this????  
>  **29🗨️ 214⟲ 631♡  
>  **

**  
Akaashi ☑ @keiji_akaashi**  
@tsutsu he’s not doing well. i just got a gay panic call. i can’t take this. Can we cancel #****ken?  
 **99.5k🗨️ 406.1k⟲ 983.2k♡  
**

> **  
> annie @kyanma**  
>  WAIT WHAT????  
>  **2.1k🗨️ 4.3k⟲ 42k♡  
>  **

**  
cam @nekoneko**  
THEYRE INTERACTING?????? AND WHAT IS THE # **[screenshot of both tweets]  
71🗨️ 85⟲ 744♡**

 **kimi @kodzuzu**  
I’VE CONNECTED THE DOTS!!!!!! #KUROKEN **[screenshot of akaashi’s tweet and tsu’s tiktok]  
97🗨️ 328⟲ 31.7k♡  
**

> **  
> cam @nekoneko**  
>  YOUVE CONNECTED THEM!!!! #KUROKEN  
>  **2🗨️ 33⟲ 2.5k♡**
> 
> **annie @kyanma**  
>  AJSHDFIUWEVBNRJ #KUROKEN  
>  **1🗨️ 71⟲ 4.1k♡**
> 
> **toy @kenmas_left_toe**  
>  @tetsu_kuroo @kodzuken #KUROKEN  
>  **1🗨️ 9⟲ 64♡  
>  **

**  
kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo**  
um? what’s a #KUROKEN?  
 **82.1k🗨️ 201.5⟲ 845.7k♡**

 **kenma ☑ @kodzuken**  
#KUROKEN ? never heard of it.  
**41.3k🗨️ 139.2k⟲ 745.1k♡**

 **tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
@keiji_akaashi our power?  
**33k🗨️ 21.7k⟲ 431.6k♡  
**

> **  
> Akaashi ☑ @keiji_akaashi**  
>  unmatched.  
>  **20.6k🗨️ 14.9kk⟲ 254.2k♡  
>  **

**  
BOKUTO!!!! ☑ @bo_ko**  
YOO BRO UR TRENDING @tetsu_kuroo #KUROKEN  
 **18.1k🗨️ 41.6k⟲ 301.9k♡**

 **Ushijima ☑ @ushiwaka**  
what is #KUROKEN?  
**14.7k🗨️ 60.4k⟲ 283.9k♡**

 **terushima ☑ @teru_yuu**  
#KUROKEN ? niceeee @tetsu_kuroo @kodzuken  
**12.2k🗨️ 50.6k⟲ 254.7k♡**

 **oikawa toru <3 ☑ @oikawatoru**  
ugh gays #KUROKEN  
**21.8k🗨️ 94.8k⟲ 743.1k♡**

****

#  \--- 

****

How dare she. How dare he. How dare they! 

What gave them the right to slyly hint at Kuroo’s incredibly well hidden crush on Kenma. He had just barely managed to get through shooting with Him and now twitter was a minefield waiting for him to say more about the illicit rumor.

_I’m gonna kill Tsu. I swear. I could have her miles below before anyone found out she was missing, and don’t even get me started on Akaashi! I never took him as the type to-_

Kuroo’s thoughts were starkly interrupted by the ping of his phone.

 **kenma**  
uh  
hi?  
i know we never really talked outside a scene but i feel like we need to address the # outside of just “what’s that”

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
oh yeah  
but like what do we say?

 **kenma**  
idk  
but we need to say something

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
ig ur right  
before we do tho i just wanna say sorry  
i know the whole situation is probably really awkward for you and it is for me too so i just wanna say that this was not in anyway my intention of asking you to be on the show

 **kenma**  
don’t worry about it kuro  
It wasn’t your fault ur friend and mine decide to ruin our social standing

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
kuro huh?  
dropping professionality now that ur not on set?

 **kenma**  
shit  
that was a typo sorry  
didn’t mean to call you a fucking color

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
don’t sweat it  
i like it

 **kenma**  
anyways  
the issue at hand

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
yeah  
what do we do?

 **kenma**  
why don’t we force the 2 of them to dig us out?

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
oh smart

****

#  \--- 

****

**kuroo tetsurou**  
you guys better respond

 **kenma**  
seriously

 **tsubaki**  
what ever could this be about?

 **Akaashi**  
tf you want kuroo-san

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
you 2 have to help us get out of this kuroken mess

 **tsubaki**  
hmmm  
no <3

 **Akaashi**  
no thanks 

**kuroo tetsurou**  
not an option

 **tsubaki**  
ughhhhh  
fine

 **kenma**  
so what do we do?

 **Akaashi**  
why don’t you guys just say  
haha its a joke

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
such input  
much wow

 **tsubaki**  
honestly that might be the best  
just go out and say it was a joke for like press or smth

 **kenma**  
its been like 3 hours i think we would’ve acknowledged it if it were a joke

 **tsubaki**  
Well you can either ‘reveal it’ now or have to deal with #kuroken trending for another week

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
fine  
we’ll just say that

 **tsubaki**  
kenma?

 **kenma**  
ill do it

 **Akaashi**  
good.  
also kuroo-san

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
what?

 **Akaashi**  
make sure you use the right account  
you already slipped up once

****

#  \--- 

****

**kuroo tetsurou ☑ @tetsu_kuroo**  
guys #KUROKEN is just a joke kenma and i decided to pull for acquaintances. no, we’re not dating. sorry to report  
**99.4k🗨️ 211.8k⟲ 434.9k♡**

**What did that mean? The right account? Did Kuro have more than one? Slipped up once? When did that even happen?**

Kenma was pacing around the hotel room. He was so unabashedly lost in what the fuck Akaashi was talking about. Then, blearily he remembered a reply to Tsu’s tweet he was tagged in.

 **tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
@kodzuken hi :)  
**29.8k🗨️ 351.6k⟲ 702.1k♡  
**

> **  
> t @kodzukitty**  
>  no. No. Stop! STOP IT!!! TSU YOU FUCKING BITCH DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD!  
>  **89🗨️ 104⟲ 872♡  
>  **

**  
That goddamned fan account that seemed to constantly be following him.  
**

> ****
>
>> **  
> tsubaki ☑ @tsutsu**  
>  Okay twitter user @kodzukitty , whom i do not know, i will stop.  
>  **203🗨️ 30k⟲ 400.4k♡**  
> 

**Whom she doesn’t know? Who uses the word whom? And why did she say that?**

Trillions of questions swirled around in Kenma’s head. He mentally tried to layout what this fan account had done.

He flirted extremely heavily on one of Kenma’s Q&A lives  
He was clowned about that on Twitter  
He was mentioned by Kuroo on Twitter (only a day or so after he followed Kenma) about  
Being accused of being Kuroo. And  
Tweeting at Tsubaki the same way Kuroo may respond to her

**Holy Shit. Oh my God.**

**kuroo tetsurou**  
u gonna tweet out or?

 **kenma**  
where are you right now?

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
little less forward there kenma

 **kenma**  
kuro  
where are you?

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
my apartment?

 **kenma**  
meet me at trolley park in 5

 **kuroo tetsurou**  
wtf is going on?

 **kenma**  
meet me there.

****

#  \--- 

****

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to make it to Trolley Park. To no surprise Kenma was already waiting. He was by a gazebo away from where any cameras may catch Kuroo or himself.

“Hey!” Kuroo happily walked over to Kenma, “What’s up? You seemed sort of… freaked out over text.”

“Oh um… I need to talk to you.” Kenma blushed. He was desperately looking away from Kuroo like if he made eye contact he would surely combust. Internally, Kuroo laughed. _He looks adorable._

“Well I’m here to talk.” A nervous laugh escaped after Kuroo’s words.

Kenma took a deep breath, almost scarily deep, then released it, “Did you make a fan account for me?” 

_Fuck._

Every word magically disappeared from Kuroo’s vocabulary. How does he know? Did Tsu snitch? Maybe that slip up on her post was clue enough. God, he probably hates him. How weird is it for a professional actor who’s commonly swarmed with fans to be stalking, simping, and stanning another celebrity?

Obviously panicked, Kenma began rambling, “Kuro? I’m sorry if that was weird for me to ask! I know we really don’t know each other that well and I just made a wildly inappropriate and egotistical suggestion. God, you probably hate me. I can’t necessarily blame you but-”

“Do you think I act like a furry?”

“What?” 

“I mean my friends say I always seem to play animals in like improv and stuff, so do you think I’m a furry?”

“...No?”

“Cool.” Kuroo smiled at Kenma. “Also, yeah. I do run an account for you.”

_Why did you say that!_

“Oh.” Once again a blush bloomed across the apples of Kenma’s cheeks.

“Sorry. I know that’s weird.” 

“I mean, yeah, but it’s also… endearing I guess.” Kenma awkwardly rambled out.

A laugh was Kuroo’s only response

 **What is he laughing at?** Kenma looked over to his left.

_He’s adorable when he’s flustered._ Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from giggling again.

 **Cute.** “By the way, why do you run that account.”

_Oh. Okay then. Be bold. Go for it._ “I like you.”

 **How can he just say that?!** Kenma started choking on his own saliva.

_Too bold, Idiot!_

“Uh… cool.” **God, can’t you just say you like him back.**

_C’mon Kenma, I can’t just grasp at straws here! Give me something to work with._ “Oh, thanks.”

“Yep, You’re... you're welcome.” **Kenma, what the fuck are you saying?**

“Well, uhm, I should get back to my apartment.” Kuroo got up and began walking away from the gazebo. 

“No.”

He turned around. They both locked eyes for the first time that night.

**_Wow, his eyes are angelic._**

“What?” He had a confused smile on his face.

“I just…”

**God, why can’t I just say it!**

“Spit it out Kenma.” Kuroo leaned his body weight against one of the support beams.

**Kuro, I like you, too. Like, really like you. Like, love you.**

Kenma laughed slightly, “Are you busy? Like…Tonight?”

Kuroo’s smile had shifted to a goofy, almost nostalgic smile, “I don’t think so,” He sauntered back over to where Kenma was standing, “why?”

“Did you maybe wanna get dinner,” Kenma gently grabbed his hand, “Just the two of us?”

Kuroo looked down at their intertwined hands, his smile now loving, “Like a date?”

They both chuckled, Kenma pulled on Kuroo’s arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to feel something.

“Ow.”

“So?”

Kuroo flipped his watch towards him, 6:58. He laughed.

“Pick me up at Seven?”

“Okay.”

**_Cut._**

****

#  \--- 

****

“Thank you for paying, you didn’t have to.” Kuroo laughed lightly, his breath fogging into the air.

“I asked you, It was only fair.”

Kuroo continued his chuckle until they got to the crosswalk. They pressed the button then Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s tiny frame and placed his head delicately atop his head; as if afraid too much pressure could snap him in the early winter chills.

“Hey, do you wanna stop by my apartment to talk?”

Kenma leaned his head up; Kuroo looked down after noticing his pillow had moved, “I head back home tomorrow morning. I need to start packing.” 

“That’s something I feel like we need to talk about.”

Kenma gave a sour expression, “Then you can come over to my hotel and help me.”

The light flashed for them to cross the street. Kuroo laughed, then unwrapped one of his hands, leaving the other to grab onto Kenma’s and dragged him across the street.

****

#  \--- 

****

Kenma pushed open the door to his hotel room. Inside the room there were a couple dirty shirts and pants slayed across the floor. Overall, the room was still pretty clean.

“This doesn’t look like it’ll take a long time.” Kuroo remarked from the doorway.

“It won’t take long, unless you decide to just stay there and stare at me instead of helping.” Kenma replied, squatting down to collect some of the clothes.Kuroo walked in and closed the door behind him. Surprisingly, they both stayed decently quiet while reorganizing Kenma’s suitcases. The only sound being Kuroo’s occasional question about where to put something. Eventually, all that was left was the two consoles on the entertainment stand.

“I can say with confidence I expected you to bring more than two consoles.”

Kenma laughed a little. _I’ll never get tired of that._

“Where do you want me to pack them?”

“Leave them charging for now. I’ll need my PSP on the plane tomorrow, and if that dies I want my Switch.”

“Okay, then I think we’re done.”

“Cool.”

A slightly awkward silence introduced itself to the room.

_We should talk about something._

**He came here to talk. Why is he being so quiet?**

“What’d you-”

“I was wondering-”

They both laughed at the sudden mutual outburst.

“You go first.” Kuroo said, taking a seat on the bed.

“Oh, I was just going to ask what you wanted to talk about.”

“Okay then, I was wondering, what was this?”

Kenma gave him an unimpressed look, “Didn’t we discuss this at the park? I asked you on a date.”

“I know that, but like, was it a one time thing, or are we gonna try to keep this going?” Kuroo started fiddling with his fingers.

**His nervous tic.**

“Are you asking me on a second date?”

“And if I am?”

“Well, then I might have to say yes.” Kenma laughed out.

“Nice.” Kuroo locked eyes with Kenma, a wonky, loving look in his eyes.

**Dazzling.**

“Uhm, Kuro,” Kenma finally walked over and joined Kuroo on the bed, “How are we gonna talk to each other when I’m back home?”

_God, I don’t know._

“Well, you don’t live that far, and unless streaming has a much tighter schedule than I think, we can visit each other pretty often. Hell, I could drive up there on the days I have off from shooting.” Kuroo said, pulling his thoughts seemingly out of thin air.

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Kuroo laughed as Kenma shoved his arm, “Anymore questions from you?”

Kenma shook his head, “You?”

“Just one,” Kuroo moved to lean against the headboard, “can I beat you at MarioKart?”

Kenma snorted, “You can fucking try.”

****

#  \--- 

****

_Kodzuken started streaming!_

_Kodzuken: “dating sims with my dumbass boyfriend” (2022/02/14)_

Kuroo was sitting in a black gaming chair with red accents. He was staring at (supposedly) Kenma behind the camera.

“Are you fucking ready yet?”

“I’m setting up my audio. Deal with it.”

“No.”

Kenma walked into frame and took the red gaming chair with black accents next to Kuroo.

“Happy?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Hey guys, It’s me Kozume Kenma, or Kodzuken, and today I’m here with my stupid boyfriend-”

“I’m sorry; which one of us has a degree in chemistry?”

“And which one of us looked up ‘36 questions to fall in love’ when trying to get the other to fall?” 

Kuroo stared, jaw limp, at his boyfriend.

_My boyfriend._

“I’m here with my stupid boyfriend, Kuro.”

**My boyfriend.**

“What are we playing Kenma?”

“Because I wanted to see your reaction to it, we’re playing Dream Daddy.”

Kuroo abruptly stood up and walked out of frame chanting “No.” Kenma had become resigned to dying of laughter in his chair. Then, he sat up and checked the chat while Kuroo acted like a child.

_Kodzuken: “dating sims with my dumbass boyfriend” (2022/02/14)  
Kurokens-child: MY PARENTS  
Kozume_files: IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU 2 TOGETHER AGAIN  
Kodzuzu: to think i played apart in this moment in history [mind blown emote]  
Puddinghead: #KUROKENCANNON  
Kyanma: THAT’S MY BOYSSSS  
Nekoneko: THE POWER Y’ALL HAVE  
Kenma-kithes: the way im in love with y’all  
Kaashibab: my heart feels like [explosion emote] _

Kenma laughed at the positivity, “Hi to Kuro’s old stan friends. Thank you.”

The chat once again exploded.

****

#  \--- 

****

**t (retired) @kodzukitty**  
he/him | in love with kozume kenma | surprise i was kuro <3  
_following 359 followers: 409.7k_

****

# \---

****

_Kodzuken has gone offline!_

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was! I hope you all enjoyed this piece. It took me a while to write because i’ve been in and out of writer's block but I’m happy I got it done!  
> Thank you SO SO SO MUCH for the support on “drivers license” to think that my first writing piece could be seen by so many people really just warms my heart.  
> Let me know of any spelling, grammar, or otherwise stated mistakes.  
> I hope you liked Tsu! She’s really just a little snarky btich and I love her.  
> (I don't know how else to put this in here, but i, at one point, googled whether or not calling someone a twink was offensive because thats what i called oikawa in messages, and although google said know i feel like i’ll still say that if it is please let me know and I’ll change it.)  
> Hope you all have a great day/night/time and I will see you again, Thank you!


End file.
